


please remember me part 2 (18+)

by avanuu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanuu/pseuds/avanuu
Summary: He lets out a throaty groan."Clothes. Off."





	please remember me part 2 (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i wrote this... i dont even know how HAHAHAHA hello btw

They kiss in between switching, their hands move all over, into inner thighs, to the curve of their ass. Changkyun moaned into the air. He took a hold of Hyungwons shoulder, stopping him from making any movement or whatsoever, he leaned back and his eyes ran over Hyungwons clothed self. Changkyun lets out a throaty groan.

“Clothes. Off.” 

“Hmm??” Hyungwon stared at him confused.

Changkyun gave him a stern look as he ran his fingers up and down on Hyungwons clothed self, earning him a shiver from Hyungwon. Changkyun smirked, finally enjoying the visible effects he had on him.

“Off. Now.” 

Hyungwon finally understood his request and frantically unbuttoned his pants and he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head then yanked it to his side. Changkyun began to pulled his hoodie over his head too. 

A moment later, sat two naked men, the sound of their aroused breathing can be heard in the air. No one is making a move, but both of them is staring at one another intensely. 

Frustrated, Hyungwon moved forward, his hand reached out to grab Changkyun’s chin. Changkyun leaned forward to Hyungwon’s touch, the warmth spreads across his cheeks. 

His thumb rubs Changkyun’s chin, he felt the roughness of his stubble on his thumb. He then rubbed Changkyun’s wet bottom lips and Changkyun jerked forward and sucked on his thumb. 

“Fuck Changkyun.” Hyungwon muttered. Changkyun smirked as he continued sucking Hyungwon’s thumb.

Hyungwon moved closer and kissed Changkyuns lips. The kiss turned into a heated make out session. Without noticing it, Hyungwons hand had left Changkyuns face and now is gripping on Changkyun’s waist. 

Slowly, he moved his hand into Changkyun’s entrance. Changkyuns eye widened as he feels the same thumb that was once in his mouth now circling his entrance, it was cold and wet from the sucking. 

Hyungwon stopped whirling his thumb on Changkyuns entrance and studied Changkyuns expression and before leaning forward to give him another kiss.

“You okay … with this?” 

Changkyun cleared his throat and, “Y-yeah, its just… its usually me who does all the giving..” 

Hyungwon chuckled and pushed him till his back is fully touching the squishy dirt filled floor. 

“Well then, today is your lucky day.” 

Hyungwon palmed Changkyuns hard dick and started working on it as his other hand moved closer to Changkyuns mouth and Changkyun turned slightly and lightly bit his thumb and a tongue swiped across his thumb. He then sucked it hard and Hyungwon gripped Changkyuns dick and Changkyun groaned and grinded his hip to the straddling Hyungwon. 

“Fuccckkk.” Hyungwon breathed as Changkyun continued on grinding on Hyungwons dick. 

Hyungwons hand blindly searched for his bag, to grab some handydandy lotion, he finally got a hold of the lotion that he had initially prepared for his skin. 

Changkyun noticed this and held Hyungwons hand.

“I only use natural lubricant.” He smirked and dragged Hyungwons long ass fingers towards his mouth once again. 

Maintaining their eye contacts, Changkyun began to coat Hyungwons finger with his saliva. The sight made Hyungwon even harder than he had ever been in his whole life, if thats possible that is. 

Changkyun pulled Hyungwon closer, chest to chest.

“Pleasure me.”

Hyungwon lightly bit Changkyun’s shoulder, kissing his way to his neck till he hits Changkyuns spot. Changkyun tilted his neck, giving Hyungwon a better access to his neck.

As his lips are working on Changkyuns neck, his fingers once again is circling his entrance.

Distracted by the pleasure from his neck, he hadn’t noticed that Hyungwon had plunged his middle and ring fingers into him. 

Moaning, Changkyun jerked a little. Hyungwon felt this and he moved to kiss his lips. Hyungwon’s unoccupied hand moved to the back of Changkyuns neck, Changkyun leaned to the warmth, he brought both of his hands around Hyungwons shoulder trying to deepen the kiss.

Changkyun’s lips parted, Hyungwon saw this as an opportunity, he started biting Changkyuns lower lip and nibbed on it, not enough to draw blood but enough to feel pleasure through its pain. 

Changkyun’s tongue licked his own bitten lip. Hyungwon leaned forward, tenderly kissing and licking Changkyun’s tongue, the push and pull happening in their mouth, both feigned dominance. Hyungwons thumb caressed Changkyuns cheek. 

“Are you ready for me now?”

Hyungwon muttered between the session.

“Had always been ready for you. Take me, daddy.” 

Hyungwons eyes widened at the newly profound endearment.

Hyungwon was straddling him, he positioned his dick infront of Changkyun’s entrance. He stroked his dick and slowly rubbed it into Changkyun’s cute hole. 

Hyungwon slowly slides inside of him, and Changkyun quietly whimpers, Hyungwon stops for a few seconds before sliding in and out rather slowly, slowly stretching Changkyun’s hole.

After a few moment, Hyungwon sped up his movement, Changkyun’s throaty moans filled the air. Hyungwon leaned in and kissed Changkyun, to stop him from making more noises.

Changkyun’s moans and groans muffled through the kiss, Changkyun felt Hyungwon’s lip curled up as they were kissing. 

“We’re gonna get caught if you keep that up.” 

Changkyun’s hands then went around Hyungwon’s neck, pulling him closer to him. He roughly bit Hyungwon’s shoulder to muffle his groans. Now it’s Hyungwon’s turn to groan. 

“Babe, please, not too hard.” As he kept on grinding into him. Pleasuring him in a way he learned from… past…. experience with that very man. 

Changkyun’s untangled from Hyungwons neck and found its way to his own dick. He stroked his dick faster, Hyungwon pounded into Changkyun’s hole. His pace got faster as Changkyun’s hand stroked faster.

“I-I’m coming.” Changkyun groaned out.

“Don’t stop.” 

Hyungwon’s pace increased as he feels that he is about to come.

Changkyun noticed the sudden change, and he hooked his legs around the straddling Hyungwon’s waist.

“Do it inside.” Changkyun’s words rushed out.

Changkyun came onto their stomach, the sticky cloudy milky cum messily laid on his own stomach, some splattered on Hyungwon’s.

With this, Hyungwon finally found his release and groaned loudly as he shoved himself inside him. Coming undone inside of him. 

Changkyun’s eyes rolled back, feeling every drop of hot cum spurting inside of him. Hyungwon pounded into him once more, filling up his ass with hot sticky ass cum.

Hyungwon’s hands gave out and he laid on top of Changkyun, his dick still inside of his ass.

Changkyun smirked, the feeling of pleasure gushed in him. 

“I didn’t know you’re into these things.”

Hyungwon sleepily answered, “Oh, I’m into these things because of someone.”

Confused with his reply, but still Changkyun didn’t question him any further.

He just moved Hyungwon from on top of him. He sat up, looking at a satisfied looking Hyungwon.

Changkyun smiled as he looked at this sight in front of him. He took the tissue out of his bag, and wiped Hyungwon’s sticky belly and then he cleaned himself with it.

As he was cleaning up himself, he saw that Hyungwon’s dick is sleek from their session. He wanted to do something about it.

He leaned forward and started stroking and licking Hyungwon’s dick.

Hyungwon’s eyes sleepily fluttered open, confused as to why he is feeling this sensation. 

Changkyun looked up, “Lay back and chill, I’m just returning the favor.” 

Licking and stroking Hyungwon’s shaft thoroughly, his hands played with his balls, not wanting to make it feel left out. 

Hyungwon lets out a groan, putting a hand on Changkyun’s shoulder to stop him from moving.

“Changkyun baby please, one orgasm is enough for me. You’re gonna make me cum again.”

Changkyun looked at him, brows raised. 

“You sure you want me to stop now?” 

Glancing towards him and his dick.

Ah fuck, Hyungwon thought to himself as he saw he is now rock hard again.

Hyungwon sighed and leaned back. Changkyun chuckled and continued sucking him.

Not long after, Hyungwon came deep inside Changkyun’s throat.

Changkyun swallowed the whole thing, wiping the escaped cum with his tongue. Hyungwon saw all this and muttered.

“Fuck that’s fucking hot.”

Changkyun smirked and stroked Hyungwon’s dick for the last time before lying next to him.

They both slept naked next to one another. 

Let’s just hope no one would unzip their tent in the morning to wake them up. Because that would be hard to explain. Am I right?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this cringy ass uhhhhhhh essay? HAHAHAHAA GOD BLESS IM SORRY FOR RUINING YOUR SHIP GAHHHHH


End file.
